


No One Else

by shanachie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slight spoilers, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: There's no one Buck trusts more... or likes to tease more.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little play for my 1_million_words flash today and Eddie's comment on the preview. Thanks kitkat0723 for the assist.

Eddie glanced over at Buck as the door started to close. “At least it’s not a tsummani?” he asked.

For a minute, Buck stared at him before responding, “ **Dude, that’s cold**.”

“I meant… Buck, I didn’t mean it like that,” Eddie protested as his eyes flicked to the indicator to see what floor they were on.

Buck grinned, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips. “I know, but your face.” He stepped forward as the doors opened. “Let’s find a good repel point.” Looking up and around, he found what he was looking for and started to rig up.

Eddie, meanwhile, was still in the elevator, starting after Buck, who was setting up to repel. “Buck?” Eddie asked.

Buck looked up as he finished securing the line. “You coming?” he asked.

“You think you’re jumping out a window without me?” Eddie asked as he moved towards his partner, dropping his own gear on the floor.

Buck flashed a grin at him. “No one else.”


End file.
